


Stalked

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Jack, Gaming, Gay Sex, M/M, Protective Mark, Rich Mark, Septiplier AWAY!, Stalker, chica is a good guard dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: AU in which Jack is followed home from work by a crazy stalker and he seeks refuge with his incredibly attractive neighbor.(Plot is based on a story my co-worker told me)Will contain smut.





	1. Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are a bunch of spelling errors or a repetitive use of words. I'm awful. lol

Jack slid into the driver's seat, slinging his shoulder bag into the passenger's side of the car. He was glad his shift was over. It was 10 pm and he was ready to head home and get some sleep. Working retail could be fun sometimes, but as much as Jack loved meeting new people, today just seemed to be extra taxing. A lot of crazy and rude people seemed to be out and about today. He'd had a lady bitch him out for a product not being on sale, which wasn't in his control, and then he had some creepy man hit on him and try to ask him out to dinner. The man had to have been in his late fifties or early sixties. When Jack told him no, the man became irate. He began shouting a slew of slurs and insults until Jack's manager told the man to vacate the premises.

Pulling out of the parking lot of the business, the Irishman paid no mind to the car coming up behind him. That was, until Jack was two miles down the road and the car remained a fairly close distance to his tailgate, turning onto the same road as Jack. Not only was the green haired man creeped out, but he was getting a little pissed off and close to break-checking the son of a bitch behind him. As he turned onto the street he lived on, the other car followed. Jack slowed down, trying to come up with a plan so that the vehicle behind him wouldn't know which house was his. The last thing he needed was some psycho stalker following him home. He could stop at his neighbor's house, maybe the man would still be awake. But he had never spoken to his neighbor in the entire year he had lived next door. He had often watched as the man would leave or come home, finding him particularly attractive. He was maybe a few inches taller than Jack, his body was toned and fit, he had a small amount of facial hair dusting his jawline, he appeared to be partially Asian and his hair was black with the top dyed a bright red, much like Jack's own green hair. For a year, Jack had admired the man from the comfort of his own home, but he had never found an excuse to introduce himself.

As he came closer to his neighbor's home, he found the redhead to have his front door propped open, and he was sitting on the porch while his golden retriever roamed the front yard. The stalker was still riding his bumper and, in a panic, Jack peeled into his neighbor's driveway. He quickly hopped out of the vehicle and began a fast paced walk down the sidewalk to the porch, his neighbor watching him nervously. But before he opened his mouth to speak, he turned his head slightly to the road, seeing the car that had been following Jack come to almost a complete stop in front of his house. Jack shot the redhead a panicked look and the man nodded toward his front door. Jack was so grateful that they seemed to be able to communicate without words. As he met him on the porch, he gave him a small smile and uttered a quiet, "Thank you."

"So glad you made it home, babe." The redhead spoke loudly and clearly so that the stalker would hear, then gave Jack a small wink. "Chica, come on, get inside." He said, ushering his dog into the house behind Jack. The Irishman felt a small chill run through him at the term "babe" and at hearing how deep his neighbor's voice really was. The two watched from the doorway as the offending vehicle peeled away from the curb and sped down the street. "You okay, Jack? Come on in. I wouldn't go home just yet, that dude might turn back around." Jack's jaw almost dropped. His neighbor knew his name?

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. Um...no offense or anything, but how do you know my name? I mean, I've never really introduced myself." Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and adjusting his glasses as they slid down his nose.

"Uh, I've heard some of the neighbors talk about you. 'That sweet Irish boy, Jack.'" The man mocked an old lady's voice and Jack laughed. "I'm Mark, by the way." He said, reaching out to shake hands with the green haired boy.

"I guess it's nice to finally meet you, then." Jack said, chuckling nervously. Mark laughed, his eyes almost closing as the corners crinkled up. _Damn, he's cute_. Jack thought, while returning a smile that he was sure was ten miles wide.

"Um, you can sit down if you want. I'm not gonna make you stand around." Mark said, gesturing toward the black leather couch that sat in the middle of the room. As Jack finally looked up his heart stilled at the sight. This house was gorgeous, and Mark was clearly rich. His living room was large, with a huge flat screen tv on the wall in front of the couch and a large, glass coffee table sitting in front of the couch. There was a shelf to the right, filled with action figures and collectibles. They appeared to be from various video games. Jack gawked as he took in the multiple gaming consoles placed by the tv in the front of the room.

"Holy shit, I'm so jealous." Jack chuckled, pointing first to the tv, then to the shelf.

"You into games, too, huh?" Mark smirked, quirking an eyebrow. Jack nodded vigorously. "Then you're gonna love this." Mark said, giving a toothy, mischievous grin and leading Jack passed the shelf and down a hall on the right. Two rooms down, he opened a door and pushed Jack inside. Jack felt himself fall short of breath. The room was clearly an office space for gaming. He had a large pc setup, a glowing blue tower with dual monitors and a glowing keyboard to match the tower. He had an expensive mic set up with a glimmering silver pop filter sitting next to the left monitor. To the right of the desk, he had a ring light set up with a small camera centered on the stand. The walls were covered with blue and black foam padding to cancel out noise. His chair was slim with a blue and black pattern and extra padding for the neck and lower back. The back wall was littered with shelves containing geeky merchandise ranging from books, comics, action figures and plushy dolls. Jack pouted and looked up at Mark, who was staring at him grinning the entire time.

"I will trade you lives." Jack muttered, his cheeks heating up as he locked eyes with the Korean. Mark gave a hearty chuckle.

"You can come hang out and game anytime you want, man." He offered, and Jack could feel his heart beat faster. Now, there was an idea. Spending time with Mark and gaming with him. He felt his face grow even hotter. Suddenly the awkward bashfulness crashed away as the silence was broken by Chica barking from the living room. They both rushed in to find her propped against the window, staring out to the road. When they looked, they were met with nothing but the darkened street, illuminated only by one street light. Jack felt a sickening twist in his stomach, the reality of tonight's events coming back to him. Mark seemed to pick up on his distress and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to head home tonight if you don't want to. You can sleep here, I have a guest room." He offered. Jack felt a small weight lift from his body.

"Thank you. I don't wanna be any trouble, but I am still really freaked out." Jack admitted, brushing his green hair off his forehead. Mark nodded in agreement.

"I would be, too. You're no trouble, Jackaboy. Can I ask exactly what happened, though?" Mark asked, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his brow. Jack couldn't help but give a small smile, in receiving a cute nickname and in Mark's concern. He was amazed at how comfortable Mark made him feel.

"I got off work and that guy followed me all the way from the parking lot. I think it was a customer I pissed off earlier." The Irishman admitted, looking shamefully at the floor.

"How'd you piss him off?" The taller man inquired.

"He was creeping on me and asked me out and I shot him down. So he started calling me a 'fag' and a 'queer' and said I was 'probably a slut, anyway.' My manager had to tell him to leave and threatened to call the police. In retrospect, I really wish he would have." Jack said, giving a sad laugh at the end. Mark frowned. "The dude was like more than twice my age." He grumbled.

"How old are you, anyway. Just wondering..." Mark smirked.

"Um...26." Jack answered, blushing.

"Oh, no way. I'm 27. That's actually pretty awesome." The redhead laughed, sitting down on the couch. Jack couldn't help but laugh, too. Mark's smile was contagious. It was pretty cool that his neighbor, whom he was crushing on big time, was around the same age. And was a gamer, too.

 _Holy shit, this has to be a dream_. Jack internalized, sitting next to him.

"So...are you gay?" Mark asked, looking at Jack skeptically. Jack's face caught fire.

 _Oh, shit. He's gotta be straight. And he'll probably freak out if I tell him I'm into guys_. Jack was having a mental breakdown.

"Not that there's anything wrong if you are! I'm actually bi so I have no room to judge! I just realized how awkward of a question that was, holy shit, I'm sorry!" Mark rambled, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. Jack threw his head back laughing, partially in relief and partially in adoration of how cute Mark seemed to get when he got flustered.

"I'm bi, too." Jack finally answered, trying to cease his laughter. "It _was_ kind of a random question." He finished, knowing his face had to be fire engine red.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I can be really stupid, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jack mocked. Mark laughed and punched him in the shoulder while pouting.

"Shut up, you don't even know me well enough to call me dumb, yet!" He yelled, crossing his arms like a child, his cheeks dusted in pink. They both broke out into a fit of laughter again. "I just figured you were due to the fact that the only counter argument you had for turning that guy down was the age difference." Mark said, giving once last chuckle.

"Oh." Jack said, realizing just how unintentionally transparent he had been. "Yeah. Well, I'm not looking for a sugar daddy at the moment." He joked. Mark's laughter filled the room once more.

"Damn. You know I could have been your sugar daddy. I am technically older." Mark stated, chuckling and grinning mischievously at Jack. Jack knew the man was joking but it still made his heart race and his cheeks burn.

"Yeh're not old enough, sorry, Maerk." Jack smirked, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Maerk? Holy shit, my name sounds awesome in your accent." Mark muttered, wide eyed. Jack almost choked. "Sorry! Goddammit, that was awkward again! Not that I'm fantasizing about you screaming my name or anything! Or...shit. I'm gonna shut up, now. Don't acknowledge me, I'm not here." Mark rambled, sliding down into the couch and covering his face with a pillow. Jack, laughing, stared in awe at the adorable nerd next to him.

"Well, I mean, I am sleeping here tonight so who knows what might happen." Jack said suggestively, elbowing Mark.

"Oh, God. You want me that bad _already_?" Mark chortled. Jack's whole body turned red.

"You're the one who wants to hear me screaming your name!" The Irishman countered.

"Oh, yeah. With that _sexy_ Irish accent of yours! It gets me all hot and bothered." Mark roused, leaning toward Jack and dropping his voice to a low and sultry tone.

"Oh, God." Jack mumbled, muffling his voice with his hands as he covered his face. "Stop." He tittered. _This man is gonna cause me to spontaneously combust from embarrassment_.


	2. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean fears sleeping alone.  
> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning**  
> Also, I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed.

Jack tried to steer the conversation into a different direction, hoping to keep his mind clear of filthy mental images of Mark. The conversation came to a grinding halt as Chica began growling at the window. The Irishman felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"That's different. Chica never growls." Mark muttered under his breath, getting up to close the curtains and dim the lights. The younger man felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. How long would he have to fear being stalked? "Let's play some Mario Kart!" Mark suggested, obviously trying to distract the green haired man once again.

"Y-Yeah, sounds good." Jack stammered, clearing his throat.

The boys sat playing competitively for about an hour, until Jack felt his eyelids begin to droop. He let his head fall to the left, onto Mark's shoulder.

"Well, it's about 1:30 in the morning. We should get some sleep. I'll grab you some pillows and a blanket." The older began, standing from the couch and leaving Jack to catch himself before he fell sideways into the cushions. Reality came crashing back and the smaller panicked, his head whipping to the window then back at Mark. He was suddenly _very_ awake, and _very_ against the idea of sleeping on the couch alone. Mark seemed to catch on to his discomfort.

"Or you could sleep with me? My bed is certainly big enough, not that I'd mind if it weren't." He seemed to mutter that last part to himself. Jack nodded, anxiously removing himself from his seat and waiting for Mark to lead him down the hall. The redhead lead the Irishman into his bedroom, then slid open his closet. "Would you like a pair of pajama pants, or do you sleep in your boxers?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack felt his face heat up.

"Uh..." He didn't know why he felt so heated by a simple question.

"C'mon, Jackaboy, you can't sleep in those. Pants or no pants?" The Korean smirked, eyeing every inch of the smaller man's body. Jack felt hot, Mark was staring at him hungrily. Maybe he should be more confident?

"No pants, then, I guess." He said quickly. Mark grinned toothily.

"Good." The taller growled, making Jack's stomach do flips. He began shedding his shirt and sweat pants, tossing them to the corner of the room. Jack tried not to drool at the sight of Mark in tight boxer briefs. His frustratingly perfectly toned chest and stomach made the Irishman's heart rate increase considerably. The Korean tossed him a smirk, then he turned toward his side of the bed and pulled the blanket down a bit. The green-haired man took the opportunity to stare unabashedly at Mark's ass, which was thick and curved perfectly. Mark pushed one knee onto the bed, then paused, leaning forward on his knuckles, looking up at Jack with a cocked eyebrow. His muscles flexed under his weight. 

"Well? Hurry your cute ass up, Irish Thunder." He chuckled. Jack blushed, removing his clothes.

"Don't think I'm the one with the cute ass." The younger mumbled, running his left hand across his right arm out of embarrassment. When he glanced up, Mark'says eyes were traveling down his chest and passed his waist. He was biting his lip, his chest rising and falling heavily. Jack felt himself twitch with interest.

He knelt onto the bed, pulling the blanket back on his side. He was about to climb in when an arm snaked around his back and roughly tugged him forward, his lips crashing against the Korean's, who was still kneeling at the edge of the bed. He growled against Jack's lips, sending vibrations straight to the smaller man's core. He whimpered in response and felt Mark grip him tighter, the older man's other hand fisting into his locks on the back of his head.

Mark was licking and sucking at Jack's bottom lip, causing him to gasp. As soon as his jaw had dropped open, he felt Mark's tongue slide against his. He moaned, feeling pliant and submissive to Mark's every movement. He pulled back, desperately needing to breathe.

"S-Sorry. Poor self control." Mark stuttered, hanging his head solemnly. His cheeks and lips stained bright red.

"I'm definitely not complaining. But, Jesus, we hardly made it into bed first." Jack giggled. Mark quickly slid a hand on the back of Jack's thigh, his other arm sliding around his waist again. He pulled the younger man's hips forward, pulling his hips against his own and laying him back against the mattress. He slid his hand behind Jack's head as he fell back.

"Better?" The Korean asked, his lips almost touching the Irishman's once again. His breath fanned Jack's face and those amber orbs stared patiently, waiting for permission.

"Much." He answered, staring at Mark's lips, heavy lidded. Mark's hand slid up his thigh, cupping his ass as he nipped at Jack's bottom lip. He felt his cock twitch again. The dull ache of arousal was beginning to settle in his groin. Mark kissed his lips, then his cheek, then moved to his ear.

"I want you so fucking bad." He whispered hotly, grazing his teeth along the shell. Jack whined quietly. Mark leaned back, sliding Jack up onto the pillows and climbing above him. He ran his right hand up Jack's stomach to his chest and over his collar bone, then slid it back down over his right nipple. He rubbed the pink nub gently with his thumb and the Irishman arched his back into the touch. Mark applied more pressure, then brought his index finger down to join his thumb. He pinched lightly, causing Jack to gasp.

"So responsive for me, Jackaboy." The older smirked. He leaned down, running his tongue over Jack's nipple in a circular motion. He brought his left hand to Jack's other nipple, tweaking and rubbing gently. Mark nipped lightly and sucked. Jack tilted his head back, panting, and gave a quiet whimper. Mark bit down a bit more roughly and the man below him moaned in a lewd manner.

"Mmm." Mark kissed his way up Jack's chest, pausing to suck a bruise onto his neck and nibble at his earlobe, then returned to the younger's lips. "Feel good, baby?" He asked, smiling down at the lust-filled blue eyes beneath him. Jack loved the term of endearment that fell from his lips.

"Mhm. Very." He smiled dreamily up at Mark.

"Mmm, you're too cute for your own good." The Korean chuckled. He pressed feather-light kisses all over Jack's face, causing the younger to giggle and turn his face away. The new angle left his neck exposed and Mark couldn't resist the opportunity to drag his tongue across it. He lightly scraped his teeth along the sensitive flesh and then sucked roughly. The sensation caused Jack's hands to latch onto Mark's hair and the boy whimpered. Mark groaned, low in his throat. He continued sucking another hickey into Jack's throat before making his way south. He paused at the Irishman's stomach, delving his tongue into the smaller man's navel and licking a stripe upward. The older placed his hands on Jack's hips, rubbing in circular motions with the pads of his thumbs as he placed wet kisses along Jack's belly. He dragged his lips along the man's happy trail, stopping as they hit the waistband of Jack's boxers.

Mark glanced up, brown eyes meeting blue. Jack's breathing had become erratic, his eyes hazy and heavy lidded. Mark raised his eyebrows and placed an experimental kiss just above the bulge in the younger man's boxers. Jack gasped quietly and gripped Mark's hair harder. The man on top lifted his head a little, sliding down to Jack's right thigh and kissing the inside. He worked his way down, stopping just above his knee. Then he moved on to the other thigh. He placed his hands on the top of both, rubbing his thumbs just inside of Jack's boxers. He slid his right hand forward, pushing up on the man's underwear until his hand met his hip. He pressed his lips against the newly exposed skin, working his way up until he felt Jack's bulge press against his cheek.

"Maerk, fuckin tease." Jack growled, pouting. Mark raised his eyebrows with a straight face. He leaned back down, placing his mouth directly on Jack's clothed tip. The man moaned, throwing his head back. His hand in Mark's hair tugged and he made several more incoherent noises as the Korean massaged the head of his cock with his tongue. He gripped the base of Jack's cock with his right hand and brought his mouth up the side of his clothed shaft. Jack whined and pushed at Mark's shoulder, shoving him off of his now leaking member.

"Dammit, Maerk." The Irishman hissed, tugging his boxers down to relieve some pressure. Mark slid them off of his legs completely, tossing them in the same pile as his own clothes. Jack tugged at his cock, gasping at the desperately needed friction. The older man gripped his wrist hard and yanked his hand away.

"That's mine. Hands off." He growled, making Jack thrust upward, towards his face. He gripped his hips, forcing them down and effectively stilling the man beneath him. Mark placed his palm on Jack's balls and pushed his cock up into his mouth, taking him deep and sucking hard. Jack's head shot off the pillow and he almost screamed, fisting both of his hands into the Korean's hair. Mark stuck his tongue out as he sucked, pulling upward and off with a pop. He mouthed at the base and licked a stripe up to the tip. Then he let the tip of his tongue tease at Jack's slit. Jack whined, a frustrated, desperate sound, and ripped Mark off of him. 

"Take your fucking boxers off, already!" He demanded. Mark hadn't forgotten about his own hard cock, but he had been so busy trying to please the smaller man that he had forgotten he still had an article of clothing on. He stood, peeling the tight fabric from his thick thighs and sighing happily when his erection sprang free. He had precum dripping from his tip already, and Jack leaned forward to wipe it away with his thumb, that he promptly placed in his mouth. Mark couldn't stop the needy moan that spilled from his lips. He leaned over Jack, forcing his tongue into the Irishman's mouth and sliding his body against his. They both moaned when their bare cocks slid together. Mark needed more.

He ground downward, dry humping Jack forcefully into the mattress. The green-haired man was panting and moaning loudly, causing an echo to reverberate off the walls. For a moment, Mark wondered if the other neighbors could hear. He scrapped that thought, deciding he didn't give a fuck, the moment Jack's fingertips dug into his lower back. He groaned, deep and loud, and Jack thrusted back against him.

"Maerk, fu-fuck me, now, please."

"Fuck. So polite. Hold on, need lube." Mark ground out, his voice low and gravelly. He sat up on his knees, leaning over and opening the drawer on the bedside table. Jack took the opportunity to stare at Mark's naked body, already covered in a light sheen of sweat. His cock was of average length, but fairly thick. The younger man knew it was gonna take a while to stretch him properly. Mark turned back to him, smirking as he caught him staring.

"I'll go slow, promise." He said, leaning down to kiss Jack on this nose. He leaned back, lifting Jack's hips and placing the man's thighs spread over his lap. Mark squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pulled Jack's right leg over his shoulder. "Relax, baby." He said sweetly.

He prodded Jack's entrance with his middle finger, rubbing the rim with his slick digit before pushing passed the first ring of muscle. He kissed Jack's thigh as he pushed all the way in. The Irishman was breathing contentedly. The redhead pulled back and pushed back in gently, crooking his finger and causing Jack to whine and push his hips down against Mark's hand. He pumped in and out a couple more times before adding his index finger. He looked up to find Jack biting his lip and staring at him.

"This okay?" Mark asked hesitantly. 

"You can go a bit faster. This isn't my first rodeo, ye know." Jack smiled. The Korean laughed, scissoring his fingers and then adding his ring finger. Jack moaned instantly.

"Still good?"

"Yes. Feels so good." The younger replied, tilting his head back on the pillows and letting his mouth fall open. The sight combined with the hot wetness engulfing his fingers made Mark throb. He needed to be inside of the man below him.

"I need you now, is that okay?"

"F-Fuck. Yes. Please." Jack moaned. Mark tried to steady his breathing, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the bottle of lube again. He poured a generous amount on his thick cock and lined himself up. He leaned down, pressing his lips lovingly against Jack's at first, then moved a bit more forcefully, adding tongue. As he preoccupied Jack with his mouth, he pushed the head of his cock into Jack's hole. The younger man gasped loudly, his eyes blown wide.

"Sshhh. I got you." Mark soothed as he slowly pushed in, inch by inch. He had both of Jack's legs thrown over his shoulders and he dragged his left hand up and down his thigh as he bottomed out. "Oh, fuck. You are so tight. Feels so good." Mark gasped out. It was hard not to thrust with the way Jack's walls were squeezing him, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. After what felt like forever, Jack nodded and placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Tell me if it's too much, baby, and I'll stop."

"I'm fine, Maerk. It's not that bad. Besides, if we stopped now I think I'd die." Jack giggled, biting his lip. Mark kissed him and slid out a little, thrusting forward gently. The green-haired man gasped, his eyes going wide again. "So fucking thick. Ah. Fuck. Ah, please keep going."

Mark was trying to keep quiet as he set a slow and gentle pace. Finally, Jack let out a frustrated growl and locked his legs around Mark's waist, pulling his hips flush against the older man's. Mark let out a pornographic moan and thrusted back hard. That's all it took to set a rough pace that had both of them groaning and panting, the sound of skin slapping and the headboard hitting the wall drowning out the night. Mark leaned down to kiss Jack and his cock caught Jack's prostate, causing the man to scream against Mark's lips.

"Fuck, daddy!" Jack screamed.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum!" Mark grunted and whined loudly, caught off guard by Jack's outburst.

"Ah. Fuck! Me, too! Right fucking there, Maerk! Don't fucking stop!" Jack begged, wrapping an arm around the redhead's neck and digging his nails into Mark's back with his other hand. Mark was growling in his ear, the head of his cock hitting the Irishman's prostate with every thrust. Jack was right on the edge, just a little further.

"Fuck, baby! I'm cumming!" Mark screamed, slamming into him fast. Jack felt hot liquid filling his hole as Mark continued rocking his hips forward, riding out his orgasm. Mark grunted, biting his ear and slamming into his prostate once last time, sending Jack over the edge.

"Ah, fuck yes. Ahhh. MAERK." Jack panted, clinging to the taller man's broad shoulders and burying his face in his neck. 

"Mmm." Mark moaned quietly as he pulled back to look at the man below him. Jack smiled up at him and Mark couldn't fight off a smile. "Too cute for your own good." He said. He pulled out, his cum dripping out of Jack's hole and onto the sheets below him. Jack, himself, had cum smeared across his stomach. The Korean bit his lip, staring at the mess they made and fighting off another wave of arousal.

"I'm gonna grab a rag to clean us up. Then we need to get some sleep." Mark stated, brushing hair out of Jack's face. The Irishman couldn't believe how the night had unfolded. First, he had been stalked by some psycho, then he had amazing sex with his unbelievably attractive neighbor in what was basically his dream house. He had to be dreaming. Only his dreams could be this crazy.

Mark came back with the rag, wiping up Jack's stomach first. Then he dabbed the cloth at his sticky hole, making the smaller man squirm and whine. He tossed the cloth away and plopped down next to Jack, pulling the blanket over both of them and pulling Jack against his chest.

Jack fell asleep to the feeling of Mark carding his fingers gently through his hair.


End file.
